


Karma

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt somewhat asked by rubikanon:Established relationship. Hermione has to get her wisdom teeth taken out, and her parents insist on doing it the muggle way, numb mouth and all. Narcissa finds this hilarious and Hermione finds that rude. Cute scenes ensue.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> With a slight addition made by intheinkpot:   
> Narcissa finds the effects of the anesthesia hilarious. But also, heartwarming because Hermione babbles a lot about how beautiful and amazing Narcissa is.

Narcissa eyed the dental chair Hermione had just hoped in; glancing from the blue-colored plastic of the chair itself to the mechanical arm dangling above the brunette witch’s head.

“I always wondered where the need of torture had gone after the middle ages; seems like not that far.”

Hermione glared at the blonde, even more so when she saw the slight smirk on her face. The comment didn’t have any bite to it, but Hermione seethed at it all in the same; the nerves she had been feeling ever since she had woken up that morning stirring on her stomach as the older witch sat primly in the chair quite the solicitous nurse had offered her after Narcissa had offhandedly mentioned she wished to be inside.

Which, even if Hermione was grateful for Narcissa’s obvious will of making her feel less alone, made the brunette feel fidgety as they waited inside the aseptic room. A room that, despite everything, she still found herself remembering all too well.

Narcissa folded her hands at her lap, her blue eyes leaving Hermione’s only to scan through the different posters hung up the walls; from the child-like cartoons of teeth asking to get cleaned to the most informative ones with images of crocked teeth and even worse bites.

“I don’t know if showing all of this would make me want to have the routine to come here every other month.”

Narcissa adopted an almost pensive tone but Hermione knew her far too well to miss the way her eyes sparkled; the Slytherin certainly was enjoying far too much the obvious nervousness on her posture. Something she groaned at as she pressed her head against the chair’s back.

“We can go then.” She mumbled, even if vague and dull ache she had been battling for a few weeks now made her squirm. “I can always try to get an appointment at Sant Mungo’s, or try to find a potion that would do the trick.”

Narcissa tutted, one brow rising as she glanced at her with one tilt of her head. In all honesty she looked so out of her way on her not-quite-magical clothes that Hermione found herself wanting to chuckle. Even if she didn’t truly feel like to.

“And deprive your parents of this?” Narcissa hummed, feigning to be deep in thought. “I don’t think so.”

“Rude.”

The older witch laughed at that, at the way Hermione could feel her face beginning to form a pout she knew very well would have very little effect on the other woman. Not that she was above begging or using any other dirty trick she was able to think off in the couple of minutes they would surely still have before her own father walked in; white coat and all.

In hindsight, she knew she shouldn’t have commented how she needed to make an appointment for a Healer in the dinner the two of them had had with her parents a little over a week ago. She hadn’t meant to worry neither of them but when her mother’s eyes had flashed with concern Hermione had known that she had made a mistake. A terrible one as Narcissa commented with just that polite tone of hers she adopted whenever she was in the presence of her parents how Hermione was considering taking her wisdom teeth out. The brunette had momentarily been proud of the older witch to remember the actual muggle name of them before she zeroed on her parents’ reactions: mouth agape in something close to hurt.

“Sweetie, I think either your mother or I will be able to do that without… magic.” Her father was, between her mother and him, the one still less happy with how magic worked. Or the lack of a proper explanation to it. It didn’t matter how much or for how long Hermione had tried to tell him that magic had its own set of rules and ways of reacting to the world around them. Hermione sometimes wondered if the man would have been a Ravenclaw, in the case he could have been sorted, and so she pressed her lips together as her mother put a conciliatory hand on his shoulder; probably sensing the conversation that the comment could differ to if he felt the need to explain his point further.

“Not that we think they wouldn’t be able to help you.” She had offered with a quick smile, probably more directed to Narcissa than Hermione herself. The blonde witch rarely mentioned anything regarding the magical world in front of them and Hermione knew it was the way Narcissa had to let her parents ease to the fact of who Hermione had chosen to be with. Her posture and attitude, however, were more than telling enough and Hermione had caught her mother glance at the obvious tailor-made clothes the blonde wore. The fact that Narcissa’s name had left her lips during her school years in less warm terms was also a pretty good sign her mother was worried that magic discussions would turn to be polarizing. To say the least.

And while she wanted to assuage that fear she hadn’t been able to.

“Still.” The woman had continued, now fully regarding Hermione. “Your father is right: we are both dentists. Either of us can…”

Hermione hadn’t even bother on pointing out that perhaps treating their own daughter could be a problem; she already knew that concern would be chucked out of the window the second she voiced it.

She also knew, or at least suspected, that her parents’ words were linked to the discomfort they had felt when she had come back from Hogwarts with her front teeth magically fixed. Hermione could still remember the lecture she had gotten that day; about how she shouldn’t expect to have every other thing fixed by magic and while she now understood better their perception on that she had needed to swallow back thickly the sudden burst of a rebellious spark her teenage self would have latched onto in a second.

She wasn’t a teen anymore, though, and so she had decided for the less confrontational route.

Trying to weasel her way out of it.

“It’s a very easy procedure.” She began, searching for Narcissa’s eyes in reassurance. The blonde’s blue eyes returned her gaze with a quirk on her brows, her right hand already rising her glass and hiding a slight smile behind it. Truth be told; Hermione didn’t truly know what the magical procedure entailed but she was sure that it sure as hell didn’t mean to be on pain meds for the better part of a few days afterwards and unable to eat solids. “Plus, I don’t want to be a bother; I’m sure you both have your schedules packed; being after Christmas and all…”

“Nonsense.” Her father had shaken his head and Hermione had sent a pleading look at Narcissa. One the blonde had obviously pretended not to notice as she turned towards the man, fluttering eyelashes and all.

“Tell me, Mr. Granger; what would the muggle procedure be about?”

At the mention of anesthesia Hermione had known she was in trouble. And so there she was now; about to suffer quite the discomfort only because she hadn’t been able to keep her mouth shut.

“It still can’t believe you betrayed me.” She mumbled just as she heard the distant voice of her father traveling up the corridor. Narcissa shrugged daintily and Hermione didn’t have the time to add anything to her previous words as her father opened the door; a huge grin on his face.

“Let’s start with this, shall we?”

Nervousness beginning to climb up her throat once more, Hermione glanced at Narcissa, the blonde’s mouth already moving; a soft whisper _“I’ll be here.”_ floating towards her as she focused back on the tools she would soon enough feel on her mouth.

-.-

“You are beautiful.”

Narcissa wondered if karma existed or the way she felt her skin turn slightly pink every time Hermione spoke it was just something less retribution-like in nature. Being completely honest she couldn’t help but smile at Hermione when the brunette smiled back at her; face swollen and all.

The brunette had been dazed ever since abandoning the clinic; her eyes starry and soft words coming out of her mouth in a way that hadn’t been entirely too clear. Yet, Narcissa had found that utterly adorable in the way Hermione, who usually had a very good grasp on her emotions and how she wanted to convey her feelings and thoughts, was totally unable to stop from stating at how everything affected her surroundings; pointing at her wand in glee and starting a far too long tirade on how she absolutely adored magic. And Narcissa’s face.

That had been something.

The blonde witch knew Hermione’s feelings regarding her; the two of them had already shared a lot of that over the months they had been together. Still, seeing Hermione so unbidden as she rose her hand and mapped Narcissa’s features while muttering how utterly gorgeous she found her was something that made her sturdier upbringing melt as she couldn’t help but blush at the words.

(Which was on itself way too juvenile, but she wasn’t about to disclosure that to anyone else. Well, maybe Andy if she was ever up to endure her sister’s teasing)

When Hermione’s father had explained anesthesia to her she had linked the effects to a befuddlement draught of some sorts. Interesting in a way and short on its effects. The man had shared a few stories with her; some of them utterly hilarious and she had hummed and listened; deciding that she would push for the removal to happen in a muggle way. Yet, as she now watched as Hermione rolled over her bed at her apartment, obviously bothered by the swelling but still suffering from the effects of the numbness on her mouth, she could only think that the brunette was, maybe, enjoying the pink dusting her cheeks all too much.

“You too are gorgeous.” She finally said with a soft voice and Hermione laughed at that, the almost giggling nature of it making the older witch to bite down her bottom lip.

She had definitely come to this far too unprepared.

“But not like you.” The protest was a soft one and Narcissa rolled her eyes at her girlfriend; wanting to deny such allegations but knowing already it was no use.

“Ok.” She conceded. “But you are.”

Yes, she added inwardly when Hermione yawned the slightest bit, the obvious jolt of pain that crossed her face quick but present, karma surely existed.


End file.
